


Lens

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Yandere!Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Germany finally have the most beautiful gems in his possession.(Music reccomended for this: The Tragedy Of Chateau Cepage German cover by Hamaji.GerIta, Warning/s: Yandere!Germany, Major Gore, Eye Scream.)
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Lens

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward cough* This was the first drabble I did actually.
> 
> I know this is a little out of order for the series but I just really want to post this.

Germany stares at the pair of precious gems in his hand. He has never seen anything as beautiful, all the diamonds in the world are nothing compared to the pairs of honey brown orbs he's holding. For years he had to watch others be mesmerized by the orbs, how they lusts over them with desire, they make Germany sick to his stomach. But now these gems are finally his, his to treasure, his to cherish, and his to protect.

A whimper is heard from the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Italy?"

In one corner of the room sat the frightened country of North Italy. Bandages are wrapped over where his eyes used to be, blood appears to have seeped into them.

"Oh yes, that's right, you can't see anymore."

The whimpering now turn into sobs.

"Don't worry, once you regenerate you will get new eyes."

Germany holds out one of Italy's eyeballs towards the light.

They really are more beautiful than any diamond.


End file.
